


Catra Gets Cut

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Animal Traits, Banter, Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Electrocution, Gen, Haircuts, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, In Public, Innuendo, Nonsense, POV Third Person, Playful insults, Poor Word Choices, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Humor, Swearing, implied orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Catra goes to get a haircut.Dumb stuff happens. That's about it.





	Catra Gets Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for fun to cool off from all the smut. But, didn't go well as I included a haircut with a happy ending. Oh well.   
> It's meant to be rather nonsensical, silly and with a dash of lewd.
> 
> Oh, it is written in a style similar to the official She-Ra books. Tried to copy that style for fun.  
> (Also: Anyone know what it's called when a character never speaks, but everyone still somehow understands them?)

Catra sat down in the chair and let out a sigh. 

“Gee Rogelio, I can’t tell you what a stressful week it has been.” Catra said.

The reptile grunted and positioned himself behind Catra.

Catra reclined in the chair as her eyes scanned the room. “Well, when you put it like that... I guess I could **try** to tell you about it.” the feline replied.

Rogelio flared his nostrils in a drawn out huff. 

“For a man of few words, you sure have a lot to say Rogelio.” Catra responded, cracking a smile. She blepped and slumped down into the chair.

Rogelio put a towel across his arm and flicked at Catra’s ear. 

“Eh, let’s go for the usual. I don’t feel like doing anything complicated today.” Catra replied. 

Rogelio spun the chair to the side next to the basin and moved over to shift Catra’s hair into the basin. Scooping it up in a single, elegant swipe of is muscular arms.

“You know, it’s still hard to grasp you’re the barber around here.” Catra said in a bemused tone. 

The reptile let out an indignant chirp and slowly licked his eyeball. 

“How am I supposed to keep track of what it’s called?! Both cut hair!” Catra grumbled. 

Rogelio smirked and flicked out a razor.

Catra’s eyes widened. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry! Just don’t shave me, sheesh!” Catra crossed her arms with a harrumph. 

The big green guy winked at her as he put the razor away.

“Ugh, how did you get so good at burns, retorts and all manner of word-smithing?” Catra simmered as she shook her hair, letting it settle in the basin. 

Rogelio tapped a finger over the dorsal scales of his eyes.

“What? No way!” Catra exclaimed in disbelief. 

The reptile only smirked in response. 

“Bah... ‘trade secret’ my ass...” Catra pouted. 

Rogelio turned on the faucet as he grabbed hold of Catra’s hair, starting to wash around the edges and working his way to the roots.

“Well, anyhow... as I sorta was saying: It’s really been one heck of a day.” the feline exhaled deeply. Closing her eyes as the warm water began washing the grime out of her hair.

Rogelio let out a short, guttural noise.

“Ugh, yes. It has to do with big sword lady...” Catra groaned. “I pounced on her and just went to town.” Catra raised her hands. 

The reptile tilted his head.

“I went hard and fast, like I prefer it.” she tightened her fist. “But then she rolled over, got the dominance and started pounding me against the cliff.” Catra gestured with her hands. 

“But before that, our bodies were interlocked as we rolled around in the grass and I just...” Catra let out an annoyed groan. “I had her all tied up, but then when I cupped her head in my hand, preparing to finish... someone else jumped in and tried to blow me!” Catra exclaimed.

Rogelio tilted his head further, raising the scales above his eye.

The feline flailed her arms. “And then the giant sword lady teamed up with all the rest, and they just covered me with a massive stream of-” Catra grit her teeth and shuddered. “Ugh, I don’t wanna talk about it. Worst part is that she just stood there, glowing. And I didn’t even get to finish! I was sooo close!”

Rogelio wheezed inquisitively as he ran his fingers through the length of her hair.

Catra’s ears stood out. “WHAT?! No! We weren’t... what makes you say that?” Catra’s cheek flustered as she fidgeted in the chair. “We were fighting!” She protested.

“I mean...did you even listen to what words you used?” a voice called out from the other side of the salon. “You left for several minutes, we heard high pitched screaming and you return covered in sweat, ragged and looking smugly satisfied.” the voice added.

“That’s clearly  **fighting** ! No-one Asked you Lonnie!” Catra shouted back.

“Still, ‘she was glowing’?” Lonnie snickered from the other side of the room.

“She WAS  **literally** glowing Lonnie! You saw it too!” Catra snapped back.

“Yeah, but. Maybe try like ‘she shone’, ‘she was radiating’ or ‘a blinding light surrounded her’, try to use your brain for grammar for once.” The other girl replied. “And I mean, seriously: ‘pounding’ isn’t really a good term to use either.” she finished off with.

“My story, I tell it however I want. I can’t help if you’re immature.” Catra sneered. 

“Comes from the cat that, whenever you get frustrated: Lock yourself in your room for a minute~” Lonnie teased as Catra dug her fingers into the armrest. 

Rogelio croaked menacingly. 

“I know! I’m not using the claws. And  **she’s** the one being rude here.” Catra complained.

Rogelio glanced over to Lonnie, licking his other eye with determination. 

“Jeez, fine. I was just having a little fun.” Lonnie huffed and reclined in her chair.

The big lizard turned his attention back to the tan furred girl. Having thoroughly soaked the hair, he began to properly run his fingers through it, separating the loose ends and de-tangling a few knots. 

Catra bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, purrs started to escape her throat. 

“Ugh, seriously?” Lonnie complained. “Are you really gonna let her? In public?” she added.

  
  


Rogelio casually shrugged. 

“Well, yes! I know it’s not against any rules! It’s still pretty gross.” she circled a finger around one of her dreadlocks as she glared daggers at the feline.

“Hey, least I’m wearing pants~” Catra chimed in mockingly.

“Not that they’d change the view much.” Lonnie retorted. 

“HEY!” Catra hissed back. 

“Honestly Catra, you walked straight into that one.”

Rogelio snickered softly.

Catra’s cheeks flared up. “Whatever... just zip it over there. You’re ruining my buzz.”

“Can you  **not** , talk about that?” Lonnie said sharply.

“As soon as you stop bothering me. Just let me have this one thing!” Catra snapped back.

“Fine! But that’s what you said about the last six things.” Lonnie countered.

Catra shrugged. “Eh, Force Captain privileges.” the feline blepped smugly. 

Lonnie let out an harrumph and went back to her thing. 

Rogelio grabbed a brush and began to work through the thicker, dishevelled parts of Catra’s hair.

Catra stopped purring and grimaced, letting out a brief hiss.

Rogelio chirped firmly. 

“Well, yes. I know longer hair requires more care.” Catra huffed. 

The large reptile chirped again. 

“Ugh, yes. I’m aware. I can still bitch about it!” Catra crossed her arms as the edge of her mouth twitched when a large knot was untangled. 

The lizard man changed for the comb and started at the middle, slowly brushing his way outwards as the split ends came apart more easily.

Catra curled her toes and the purring started back up again. 

“For Lord’s sake Catra... We have  **rooms** for that exact thing!” Lonnie whispered harshly. 

Catra raised an arm and extended her index finger, then slowly swapped it for her middle finger.

“Lonnie, don’t test me, you know I’ll take my pants off~” Catra chimed in.

The other girl groaned in annoyance. “I just came to use the hood dryer...” Lonnie complained. 

“You’re a hood dryer, why would you need a second one?” Catra smarmily quipped.   


“What? What are y-” Lonnie’s eyes widened. “Oh, ha-ha Catra.” She put a hand on her hip. “I’ll give you that one however, that was rather funny.” Lonnie cracked a smirk.

Rogelio ran the comb through the last of the untouched hair, then waggled on his hand. 

“Borderline? Fine, I’ll just go back to creeping her out with my vocal cords.” the feline rolled her eyes. 

The reptile let out a series of high pitched barks as he wringed out the worst of the water. 

“Hm...let's go with the ‘express deluxe’ today!” Catra exclaimed excitedly.

Rogelio somehow audibly rolled his eyes. 

“The say what now?” Lonnie perked back to attention. 

The green lizard casually picked up a shock baton and jabbed Catra with it. 

Catra’s hair and tail stood on end as she shot up in her chair, letting out a squeaking giggle as she spasmed. 

Lonnie recoiled at the sight. “What in the flying Kyle? The fuck are you doing?!” she exclaimed, baffled.

Catra slumped back down, panting hard. 

Rogelio leaned in and felt on the hair, frowning, then shoved the baton back against the girl. 

Catra’s back arched once more as she elicited a noise somewhere between a cry and a moan. Let yellow eye twitched as she convulsed. 

The reptile leaned back in and ran his hand through it, nodding approvingly.

“A-Again... I’m almost...” Catra chipped out in between breaths. 

Rogelio squinted with his eyes and growled, then unceremoniously hit her one last time before chucking the baton back among the other tools.

Catra grit her teeth and tightened her grip on the chair, she shut her eyes and bucked her hips repeatedly before slumping down in the chair as if she was putty, purring loudly as her tail swayed from side to side as her tongue lulled out.

“Ew...” Lonnie uttered, her face contorted in disgust. “What the heck Rogelio?” she exclaimed.

Rogelio shrugged and licked his left eyeball perpendicular to his nostrils.

“I know there’s nothing against it in the book, but you don’t have to enable her!” Lonnie cried out.

Rogelio inhaled through his nostrils. 

“Well... that’s true. But, still. That’s kinda gross. 

“Don’t be such a prude Lonnie, you’re totally missing out on some good shit~” Catra purred.

“Yeah no, I don’t want to find out if there’s any long lasting effects to being electrocuted regularly. Seriously, why don’t you go and get a ‘massage’ like the rest of us?” Lonnie countered.

“As you so ‘kindly’ pointed out before: I don’t exactly have anything going on down there. I can barely fit a pinky you dolt.”

Lonnie dead-panned. “Catra... a yoni massage doesn’t have to literally involve your vagoober. Just ask for all clit!” she waved her arms. “Heck! You can even use a ‘hysteria table’, that’s literally just a vibrating rock!” she exclaimed.

“Wait, what?” Catra blinked repeatedly. “Where have these been all these years?” Catra was flabbergasted.

Lonnie’s expression shifted into a sheepish grin. “Ooh... we may not have told you about those cuz well... you kinda... suck?” she gave an awkward smile.

Catra’s eyes fell into a deadpan as she crossed her arms. “Somehow I’m not really that surprised...” she shrugged. “Eh, whatever. I still like this way, gets me all energized and tingly!” the feline exclaimed with bared teeth.

“You might wanna have that looked at...” Lonnie added. 

Rogelio nodded in agreement, then huffed.

“Trim downstairs? Nah. I’m growing it out, thanks.”

“You... you already have the biggest bush in the regiment. Why would you grow it out even more? Also: That’s NOT included in the service here.” Lonnie groaned.

“It’s also not, not included.” Catra waggled her eyebrows.

“See? THIS is why we don’t invite you to things Catra!” Lonnie stated, slowly dragging a palm down her face.

“Well, I... managed to  **come** here, didn’t I?” Catra clicked with her tongue twice as she delivered her punchline. 

Lonnie groaned in frustration as Rogelio simply turned towards the corridors, wistfully staring as he exhaled, running a hand along his scalp.

There was a brief scuffle in the ventilation, but no-one seemed to have noticed. 

And so, another day came to an end in the Fright Zone. Nothing of relevant importance happened.

  
  
  
  



End file.
